This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled "Frontiers of NMR in Biology", organized by Mitsuhiko Ikura and Ann E. McDermott, which will be held in Santa Fe, New Mexico from February 15 - 20, 2009. Over the past several decades Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectroscopy has become an indispensable tool in structural and molecular biology, with most recent contributions to genomics, proteomics and metabolomics. Advances in NMR technology would not be possible without our continued efforts to develop new methodologies and applications. This symposium will focus on the latest technological advances in NMR spectroscopy as well as recent biological discoveries made through NMR studies. Emphasis will be placed on the investigation of large biological systems, membrane proteins, folding and dynamics, and transient states of enzymatic reactions or protein interactions. As such, those using NMR have been extending its application to more complex and challenging systems in combination with other biophysical tools such as X-ray crystallography and electron microscopy. The purpose of this symposium is to provide a forum for discussion on these and other new trends in biological NMR. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) has had an enormous impact on life science, medicine and the pharmaceutical industry by providing unique methods for investigating proteins, nucleic acids and other biological molecules that either have direct roles in disease pathology or that can be targeted by drugs for disease treatment or prevention. This symposium will focus on the latest technological advances in NMR spectroscopy as well as recent biological discoveries made through NMR studies.